Turbine engines, and particularly gas turbine engines, also known as combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.
During operation of the gas turbine engines, fuel is combusted to provide rotational energy and thrust through a set of turbines. In order to ensure or validate the gas turbine engine is operating as desired, a temperature sensor probe can be included in the engine wherein it is exposed to the exhaust gases. The temperature sensor can measure the temperature of the exhaust gas stream, and can provide a signal or measurement value to another system, such as an engine control system. The temperature sensor output can be used to, for example, protect the downstream engine components from temperatures that would exceed their design capabilities.